Problèmes de Potter
by Goutt2mer
Summary: TRADUCTION : "James Sirius Potter a un problème. Elle a de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus, et son nom est Alice Londubat II. Fanfic nouvelle génération à propos de l'amitié, être amoureux d'une dite amie et que faire par rapport à cela."
1. Chapitre 1

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **vandalen39, _"_****Potter Problems**", que j'ai trouvé chou, et comme James Sirius est mon petit chouchou... Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, j'emprunte juste l'univers de Rowling pour un peu de divertissement.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Me voici, mes chers amis, pour une autre traduction - ne vous inquiétez pas, ma propre histoire va bientôt arriver ;D - encore une fois sur le monde d'**Harry Potter** et sur **James Sirius. **- que voulez-vous, c'est mon petit chouchou, à défaut d'avoir le grand-père paternel :D - après celle-ci, je pense sérieusement à changer d'univers et surtout de personnage principal. ^^ Je vous laisse donc savourer comme il se doit le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction, qui sera assez courte - 5 chapitres.

* * *

**Problèmes de Potter**

_Lundi 16 Novembre au soir_

Mon nom est James Sirius Potter et j'ai un problème. Quel problème, vous vous demandez ? Eh bien, je pense que la meilleure façon pour moi de tout vous expliquer, c'est de commencer par le début.

Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné de par mon nom, je suis le fils aîné d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley. J'ai hérité des cheveux noirs indisciplinés et en pétard de mon père et des yeux bruns de ma mère. Je suis un Gryffondor plutôt charmant si je puis dire, et j'adore faire des farces sur mes camarades de Poudlard, tout comme le faisait mon maraudeur de grand-père James Potter. Je fus nommé ainsi après lui d'ailleurs, ainsi que son meilleur ami Sirius Black.

Bon, retournons à mon problème. Avec une famille comme la mienne, je pourrais avoir de nombreux problèmes. Mon père et sa réputation pourraient être l'un d'entre eux : il est un héros de guerre, vous voyez, ayant vaincu Voldemort à l'âge de 17 ans avec l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis, ma tante Hermione et mon oncle Ron. A part le fait d'avoir sauvé le monde, il est devenu le plus jeune attrapeur du siècle, a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, a mis à terre un Basilic à l'âge de douze ans et a gagné le tournoi des Trois Sorciers lors de sa quatrième année, juste pour citer quelques uns de ses exploits. Assez impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Vous voyez, quand bien même tout ceci pourrait causer beaucoup de problèmes, être le premier né de l'Elu et tout, ça ne l'est pas. J'ai choisi d'être moi-même. Je pourrais essayer de me mettre à la hauteur de mon père mais je ne veux pas je ne suis pas stupide, vous savez ! Je suis reconnaissant qu'il est pris soin du monde magique donc maintenant, je ne suis pas obligé de le faire à mon tour.

Donc quel est mon problème ? Eh bien, cela aurait pu être ma mère. Elle était une très célèbre joueuse de Quidditch. Elle a joué en tant que poursuiveuse chez les Harpies de Holyhead durant une paire d'années. Elle a aussi survécu à sa rencontre avec Voldemort à l'âge de onze ans et est toujours un être humain normal – enfin, presque (héhé, prends ça, maman) ! Difficile de se montrer à la hauteur – Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça non plus. Maman (et Papa par la même occasion, et – eh bien, toute ma famille du côté Weasley en fait) est obsédée par le Quidditch, donc j'ai été élevé tout naturellement avec cette passion. Je suis un poursuiveur hors pair, le meilleur de Poudlard depuis des années en fait et je ne dis pas cela pour vanter. Hier, j'ai reçu d'ailleurs une lettre du Club de Flaquemare pour une mise à l'essai pour devenir joueur professionnel après le diplôme…

Mon grand-père était l'un des célèbres Maraudeurs, et bon sang qu'il était brillant ! Saviez-vous qu'il est devenu un Animagus lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard ? Il a aussi créé la Carte du Maraudeur, un fantastique morceau de papier si vous voulez mon avis, qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans mes plans machiavéliques. Et il tient le record de retenues le plus données à Poudlard, avec Sirius Black bien sûr mais sérieux, qui peut le battre ? En fait, je suis proche de le faire avec Fred Weasley II, mon meilleur ami et cousin. George et Fred sont entre les deux, mais hé, ma septième année n'est pas encore terminée… mais je suis en train de m'éloigner du sujet principal, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon problème est Alice. Alice Londubat si vous avez besoin que je sois plus précis. Oui, la fille du Professeur Londubat, Alice, qui est Préfète en chef cette année. Quoi d'autre à propos d'elle ? Eh bien, j'ai connu Alice toute ma vie ; elle a en quelque sorte grandi à la porte d'à côté. Ok, ce n'est pas entièrement correct, elle a grandi au Chaudron Baveur, mais sa famille et la mienne se voient souvent, pour être allés à l'école ensemble, la guerre et tout ça. Et Alice est une chic fille, elle l'est vraiment. Elle est une Serdaigle, gentille avec tout le monde, bienveillante, assez brillante (d'où sa nomination de Préfète en Chef) et très jolie. Et c'est ça mon problème.

Elle a toujours été mon amie. Pas la plus proche, parce que c'est Fred à cette place, mais sans aucun doute une amie. Elle est celle qui nous remet sur le droit chemin, Fred et moi, ou du moins elle essaye. Elle est la meilleure amie de Roxanne (la sœur jumelle de Fred). Elle est celle avec qui je discute lorsque Fred et Roxanne sont dans leur phase « jumeaux ». Je suppose que j'ai toujours considérée notre relation comme acquise. Ensuite, comme ça, à l'improviste, Minnie (vous savez, la directrice McGonagall) m'a nommé Préfet en Chef (oui je sais, c'est en fait assez hilarant, elle doit être un peu folle dingue. Qui me nommerait Préfet en Chef ?).

Je vis avec Alice dans nos quartiers. Nous nous voyons tout le temps. En patrouille, lors des réunions organisées et lorsque nous nous écroulons sur le canapé après une longue journée de cours. Et tout aussi soudainement, j'en viens à remarquer qu'Alice est jolie. Elle a des yeux bleus chaleureux qui te regardent, pleins de bonté, alors qu'elle sourit. Ses cheveux sont longs et châtains et ils tombent juste en-dessous de ses épaules et ont l'air très doux. Je suis sûr qu'elle a toujours été ainsi, connaissant Alice et tout, mais la différence est que je le remarque maintenant.

Je n'aime pas, ne serait-ce qu'un chouia, de ce que je vais vous dire. Plus tôt dans la journée, je l'ai vue parler avec Sam Dubois. Elle lui souriait et était en train d'enrouler une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts, en train de flirter si vous voulez savoir. Et je suis devenu si coléreux que j'avais juste envie de le frapper – très fort. Et ensuite je suis devenu confus. Pourquoi je me sentais si en colère ? Sam est notre capitaine de Quidditch et un de mes amis ; il est un chic type qui est obsédé de Quidditch autant que je peux l'être.

A présent, je suis assis dans les quartiers, contemplant le feu, et je crois savoir pourquoi. Moi, James Sirius Potter, je suis amoureux de Alice Londubat. DES CONNERIES !

Le fait est – Alice m'a connu toute sa vie. Elle me connaît, vous savez ? D'accord, peut-être devrais-je m'expliquer. Elle ne se préoccupe nullement de qui est mon père et qui est ma mère. Elle ne crie pas de joie et n'est pas sur le point de s'évanouir et ne veut pas m'embrasser lorsque je suis en train de jouer au Quidditch et que l'équipe gagne encore. Elle ne croit pas que je suis le ohhhhhh si intelligent et fantastique Préfet en Chef James Potter. Pour elle, je suis juste James. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

J'aimais ce côté chez elle, et d'une certaine manière, c'est toujours le cas. Qui veut des admiratrices de toute manière, elles peuvent être si agaçantes. Elle a juste la tête sur les épaules, Alice, qui s'assure que je ne devienne pas trop sûr de moi et arrogant. En retour, je la convaincs d'aller aux cuisines avec moi après le couvre-feu parfois, je l'oblige à retarder ses devoirs un instant pour prendre un peu d'air frais et je l'ai même corrompue en nous aidant pour une blague de temps en temps. Je devrais dire que nous avons un équilibre plutôt sympa. Mais par tous les enfers, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant que je l'aime bien, hein ? Juste lui demander de sortir avec moi, vous dîtes ?

Eh bien, normalement, je devrais faire ça. Juste approcher la fille ; avoir un sourire charmeur et peut-être mettre un bras autour de ses épaules. Ensuite je lui demanderais de sortir avec moi et elle me répondrait oui (Ben, qu'est-ce que j'y peux, je suis un mec populaire !). Bien sûr je flirterais un peu avant ça, rigoler avec elle, lui donner un peu d'attention ; la fille me donnerait un coup de coude. Mais Alice ne succomberait à aucune de ces tentatives, elle exploserait probablement de rire par-terre à la place et me taperait gentiment le bras pour lui avoir dit de telles âneries.

Stupide, gentille, jolie Alice. Je me sens frustré et je croise mes bras autour de ma poitrine. Comment suis-je censé me comporter avec elle maintenant ? Devrais-je tout lui dire ? Mais elle est l'une de mes meilleurs amis et cela pourrait devenir si gênant. Surtout depuis que nous sommes Préfets en Chef tous les deux et que nous vivons pratiquement ensemble. Pourtant, je refuse de devenir un de ces petits garçons en mal d'amour qui devient si gêné et timide en sa présence, ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Je suppose que je dois juste être patient pendant quelques temps, peut-être que par chance, cela disparaîtra aussi soudainement que c'est venu. Je suppose que je suis resté là un moment, parce que soudainement, le portrait s'ouvre et Alice entre.

« Salut James ». Elle pose ses livres sur la table à proximité et se laisse s'écrouler sur le canapé à côté de moi. Elle baille largement. « Bon sang, je suis épuisée. Je pense que je pourrais dormir deux jours durant. » Elle a l'air vraiment épuisée, des cernes noires sous ses yeux, les épaules affaissées et ses cheveux en pagaille.

« Longue journée hein ? » je demande et je mets un bras autour d'elle (Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez : je ne vais pas lui demander de sortir avec moi, voyons, faîtes-moi un peu confiance !). Elle se rapproche de moi et laisse sa tête se reposer sur mon épaule pendant qu'elle soupire un oui. C'est en quelque sorte une routine depuis ces 2-3 derniers mois. Après une journée agitée de cours, de devoirs, de Quidditch (pour moi), de tutorat (pour elle) et parfois de patrouilles, nous nous accordons une pause au coin du feu le soir, juste avant de monter se coucher. C'est une sorte de rituel à présent. Je soupire. C'est plutôt agréable, son corps chaud contre le mien. Je ne l'admettrais jamais à voix haute si quelqu'un me le demandait (hé, je suis un mec), mais cela me satisfait d'une manière que je n'ai jamais essayé auparavant.

Nous sommes restés assis ainsi pendant je ne sais combien de temps exactement. Ses yeux sont fermés et j'entends sa respiration se ralentir. Elle est en train de s'endormir et même si je ne veux pas le faire, je la réveille pour qu'elle puisse aller au lit. A contre-cœur, elle se lève et nous allons vers nos chambres séparées. Juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte de la sienne, elle tourne sa tête vers moi et me fait un sourire dormeur, ses yeux à-demi fermés. Ses longs cheveux châtains tombe sur son dos alors qu'elle dit sur une voix légèrement enrouée :

« Bonne nuit James, fais de beaux rêves ». Puis elle entre et la porte se referme derrière elle. Bon, c'était assez sexy… Je sors de ma stupeur et vais jusqu'à ma chambre. Stupides hormones d'ados !

* * *

** _Motivez les auteurs, commentez- Fidélisez vos lecteurs, répondez ! _** (messages des adhérents au **FIC**)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **vandalen39, _"_****Potter Problems**", que j'ai trouvé chou, et comme James Sirius est mon petit chouchou... Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, j'emprunte juste l'univers de Rowling pour un peu de divertissement.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment DESOLEE pour le retard que j'ai pris dans mes publications ! Je n'ai pas d'excuses si ce n'est le manque de temps avec la fac. :P Je vous promets en tout cas de terminer ces publications, je ne compte nullement abandonner l'univers de FF. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira et comblera votre attente. - je mettrai dès que possible en ligne la suite de **"PS : Est-ce que Al a retrouvé ses chaussures ?"**. Allez jeter un coup d'oeil si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait. Fous rires garantis ! ;D Et aussi mon autre traduction - terminée celle-ci - : **"Une Année dans Leur Cour". **Une histoire très simple, très narrative et dont j'ai eu le coup de coeur à la minute que j'ai commencé à lire :D -

* * *

_Mardi 17 Novembre, très tôt dans la matinée_

Je me réveille trop tôt par le hurlement si soudain d'Alice. Le cœur battant, je saute de mon lit, attrape ma baguette et cours jusqu'à sa chambre. J'ouvre à la volée sa porte et – elle se tient debout sur son lit, criant et pointant du doigt un coin. Je m'arrête aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je frotte mes paupières encore endormies.

« Alice, quel est le prob… »

« Une souris ! Il y a une souris dans mon armoire ! Fais-la sortir, James ! » pleurniche-t-elle, paraissant vraiment effrayée. Cela me prend une seconde pour comprendre de quoi elle me parlait. Une souris ? C'est pour ça qu'elle crie ? Une inoffensive souris ? Mon cœur, battant alors à toute allure, se calme pour revenir à un rythme normal.

« Merde, Alice. J'ai cru que tu étais attaquée ou quelque chose dans ce genre ! Et ce n'est qu'une souris ? Je retourne me coucher, elle est déjà partie de toute manière. » Je secoue ma tête et baille. « Elle est probablement morte de peur d'ailleurs. » je marmonne à moi-même, me tournant pour partir, me sentant soudainement épuisé, maintenant que les effets de l'adrénaline se sont estompés.

« Non, James ! S'il te plait, ne t'en va pas ! » hurle-t-elle presque, marchant à reculons sur son lit, seulement pour rencontrer le mur dans un bruit sourd. « Je suis sûre qu'elle est toujours là ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, enlève-la ! Je n'ai pas ma baguette, et j'ai peur des souris ! » Je soupire. Les souris, je veux dire – allez, qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent te faire ? Ecraser tes pieds ? Effrayant, ah ! Je pointe ma baguette vers le sol et recherche la souris à l'aide de _Revelio. _Rien à signaler bien sûr, et je ne manque pas de le faire remarquer à Alice alors que je me retourne vers elle.

« Elle est partie, Al… » C'est tout ce que je réussis à dire avant que ma bouche ne tombe car Merlin, elle est nue ! Enfin presque nue. Une fine serviette blanche l'enveloppe, cachant tout juste les parties les plus intimes de son corps. Son corps un peu mouillé, devrais-je dire. Avec ses cheveux toujours trempés se collant à sa peau. Je perds momentanément mes mots. Alice Est Nue En-Dessous De Cette Serviette ! Bon sang, à quoi pense-t-elle ! Je ne peux rien faire si ce n'est la fixer. Bon sang elle est canon ! Je suis choqué jusqu'à mon âme. Le silence est assourdissant.

« James, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-elle assez intriguée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que je me tiens ainsi en boxer et qu'elle est seulement vêtue d'une fine, très fine serviette. Alors elle commence à rougir. Et rougit encore plus. Et ça continue jusqu'au bord de la serviette. Quelque part, au fond de mon cerveau, j'entends alors une petite voix me disant que je devrais regarder ailleurs et quitter avec tact la chambre. Mais une plus grande et beaucoup plus exigeante voix veut savoir si la rougeur va se propager plus bas. Alors Alice s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Eh bien, euh, merci James. » Sa voix est un peu aiguë et le son semble réveiller mon cerveau embrouillé. Elle quitte doucement le lit – et merde, est-ce une situation gênante ou quoi ? Je commence à me retirer vers la porte. Je dois retourner dans la mienne – celle sans une Alice nue à l'intérieur. Je peux sentir mes joues devenir rouges le temps d'une seconde. Génial !

« Oui, je euh, je crois que je te-te verrai plus tard. » Et alors, je m'enfuie. La porte de ma chambre claque lourdement alors que je la referme violemment et que je m'appuie contre, essayant de respirer normalement. Putain putain putain. Maintenant, je peux définitivement oublier tout à propos d'Alice-mon-amie. L'image d'Alice comme une jeune fille qui est devenue mon amie lorsque nous étions gosses est à présent irrévocablement remplacée par Alice-la-Préfète-en-Chef-super-sexy. Je me jette sur mon lit et contemple simplement le plafond. C'est juste super, non ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ainsi allongé. J'ai la tête qui bourdonne de pensées troublantes que je n'arrive apparemment pas à sortir de ma tête, même en essayant. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu de femmes nues auparavant, car – voyons – j'ai dix-huit ans. Honnêtement, vous ne pouvez pas penser que je sois encore puceau ? Et j'ai rougi ! Je n'ai jamais rougi, non-non, jamais-jamais ! Je n'ai pas hérité de ce trait de ma mère, merci Merlin. Quel genre de farceur serais-je si je ne suis pas capable de dire un petit mensonge sans que mon visage ne tourne au rouge tomate ? Personne ne me croirait, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'ai rougi.

Enfin, je dois me lever, j'ai cours après tout et j'ai faim aussi – peux pas vivre sans petit déj, et vous ? Maman dit que je suis comme Tonton Ron lorsqu'on parle de nourriture, mais hé, j'ai juste un bon appétit si vous voulez mon avis. J'entre dans la Grande Salle et repère immédiatement Fred donc je vais bien sûr m'asseoir à côté de lui.

« B'jour » ronchonne-t-il, pas vraiment lève-tôt. Ca lui prend du temps pour commencer à fonctionner comme un être humain normal, donc je le laisse faire. C'est mieux ainsi, faîtes-moi confiance, croyez-en mon expérience. La magie intuitive peut vraiment faire mal au cul, surtout lorsque ça vient de Fred : c'est une personne très imaginative, même lorsqu'il ne le fait pas exprès.

« B'jour » Je commence à me servir œufs, bacon, 3 tranches de pain avec de la confiture de fraise ou du miel, un fruit, 3 pancakes, un peu de céréales avec du lait et un peu de jus. La même chose que d'habitude. Je m'assois et mâche mon petit déjeuner en paix et en silence, jusqu'à ce que soudainement Roxanne – la sœur jumelle de Fred – se laisse tomber sur le banc en face de moi. Et lorsque Roxanne est là, Alice est là bien sûr. Je lève les yeux et ouaip – elle est là – complètement habillée à présent, merci Merlin. Elle s'assoit silencieusement à côté de Roxanne, son regard ne rencontrant pas le mien mais allant ailleurs. Je peux comprendre, je suppose qu'elle est toujours embarassée. Eh bien, c'est bien pour moi, car je pense que c'est vraiment gênant. C'est, après tout, Alice-la-Préfète-en-Chef-super-sexy dont je pourrais être amoureux qui est assise juste devant moi.

« Bonjour les mecs ! Quelle belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare joyeusement Roxanne, avant de se servir quelques toasts. Elle adore le matin. Fred marmonne quelque chose du genre _oui, bien_, mais sinon, il ne dit pas grand chose. Nous y sommes habitués donc personne d'entre nous ne s'en offusque. Parfois je me demande comment des jumeaux peuvent être si semblables sur certains aspects et si différents sur d'autres. Je marmonne un _bonjour_ avant de continuer de manger. C'est plus simple de regarder mon petit déjeuner que de me risquer à rencontrer le regard d'Alice. Un silence s'installe quelques secondes durant lesquelles Alice et Roxanne choisissent ce qu'elles vont manger.

« Eh bée, cette dissertation sur la métamorphose humaine était difficile à rédiger, ne trouvez-vous pas ? » demande-t-elle, puis elle met un morceau de pomme dans sa bouche. (Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous avons un devoir de Métamorphose à rendre aujourd'hui.)

« Oui, » répondit Alice, avant de baisser ses yeux vers son pancake.

« Non, ça a été, » je réplique puis je continue de manger en prenant déjà un autre pancake.

« … » (Fred n'intervient jamais vraiment à ces conversations matinales, c'est toujours nous trois – Alice, Roxanne et moi – qui parlons.) Puis il y a de nouveau un silence. Roxanne paraît découragée, je crois qu'elle s'attendait à plus. Eh bien, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à parler. J'essaye d'éviter de regarder Alixe, si ça ne te dérange pas Roxanne !

« J'ai entendu dire que nous allons répéter le sortilège du _Patronus_ cette après-midi en DCFM. N'est-ce pas excitant ? » essaye-t-elle une nouvelle fois de lancer la conversation. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lancer un regard à Alice et bien sûr, elle doit relever ses yeux au même moment. Elle est vraiment jolie. Elle baisse tout de suite ses yeux une nouvelle fois et ses joues deviennent légèrement rouges.

« Oui, » marmonne Alice.

« Uh huh, » je hoche la tête. Roxanne paraît perplexe et peut-être même un peu agacée. Je crois que les conversations à sens unique ne sont pas vraiment marrantes, mais je veux vraiment terminer mon petit déjeuner et juste aller rapidement en cours. (Waouh, je viens de me surprendre un peu. Ais-je vraiment pensé à ça ? Oui, je crois bien que oui.)

« Bon, j'étais en train de penser à cette blague qu'on pourrait faire… » Oh chouette ! Voilà qu'elle continue ! Va-t-elle se taire un jour ? Fred se relève brusquement, une lueur dans son regard.

« Quelle blague ? » voulait-il savoir. Eh bien, ça a eu le don de le réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Roxanne l'ignore d'ailleurs, nous adressant à Alice et moi un regard perçant.

« OK, vous deux ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste que j'ignore ? Aucun de vous deux n'a pratiquement dit un mot de toute la matinée ! » Je trouve soudainement ma dernière tranche de pain vraiment intéressante. Je pense que je vais laisser à Alice le bon soin d'expliquer le truc. (Oh, génial, je deviens un trouillard, non ? Putain.)

« Aïe ! Roxanne, ça fait mal ! » Je lève les yeux une seconde. Alice est en train de se frictionner ses côtes. Apparemment, Roxanne vient de lui donner un coup de coude. Très bon pour moi que je ne sois pas à côté d'elle, elle ne peut donc pas m'atteindre de sa place. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un sourire moqueur à cette pensée, mais là Roxanne me donne un coup de pied dans le tibia.

« Aïe ! Roxanne, pourrais-tu arrêter de nous taper ? » je me plains et me frictionne mon tibia à présent douloureux. J'essaye de lui lancer des regards mauvais, mais Alice essaye alors de cacher ses rires derrière sa main. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire aussi. Peut-être que c'est un rire un peu nerveux au début, mais lorsque Alice se joint à moi, ça monte en flèche rapidement et nous rions finalement à gorge déployée. Juste un peu beaucoup des autres élèves dans la salle se tourne vers nous mais nous ne sommes pas prêts apparemment de nous arrêter. Ca prend quelques minutes avant que nous soyons capables de nous calmer. Roxanne sourit face à notre comportement étrange mais semble assez confuse. Eh bien, vous ne pouvez pas trop la blâmer, non ?

« Avez-vous terminé maintenant ? Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut me dire ce qui se passe, bon sang ? » Même Fred nous regarde, à présent complètement réveillé. Je regarde Alice et elle hausse simplement les épaules en résignation, même si ses joues sont toujours un peu rouges. Alors je m'éclaircis la gorge :

« Eh bien Roxanne, nous avons vécu une drôle de – situation – ce matin… » et je lui dis toute l'histoire (excepté les pensées de Alice-la-Préfète-en-Chef-super-sexy et les choses de ce genre). « Donc comme tu peux l'imaginer, tout ça était – pour le dire gentiment – assez gênant et je crois que nous ne savions pas vraiment comment réagir. » Fred et Roxanne commencent tous les deux à rigoler à moitié, puis à glousser et enfin, Fred hurle de rire. Bien sûr, tout le monde dans la salle doit à présent penser que nous préparons quelque chose, ainsi beaucoup d'entre eux se dépêchent de sortir. (On ne peut pas vraiment les blâmer : d'habitude, lorsque nous sommes ainsi, ça finit en une énorme blague à un moment ou à un autre.)

Alice et moi nous échangeons des sourires. C'est cool d'être capable de la regarder à nouveau. Roxanne semble transportée de joie – tapant des mains et autre chose de ce genre, pendant qu'elle dit :

« Oh mon Dieu, Alice ! Réalises-tu que tu vas avoir droit à beaucoup de regards envieux lorsque cette histoire va circuler ? Je veux dire, tu étais pratiquement nue devant James Potter ! Tu as juste vu le mec le plus canon de Poudlard en boxer ! (Mec le plus canon de Poudlard alias : Moi. Notez que ce ne sont pas mes propres paroles : en fait, ils ont fait un vote et j'ai gagné.) » Alice grogne et pose sa tête entre ses mains tandis que j'affiche un petit sourire suffisant.

* * *

** _Motivez les auteurs, commentez- Fidélisez vos lecteurs, répondez ! _** (messages des adhérents au **FIC**)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **vandalen39, _"_****Potter Problems**", que j'ai trouvé chou, et comme James Sirius est mon petit chouchou... Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, j'emprunte juste l'univers de Rowling pour un peu de divertissement.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Hellooooo ! J'ai respecté cette fois-ci - une première ! - le délai que je m'étais fixée la dernière fois, à savoir 2 semaines avant la mise en ligne de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu. Concernant **"PS : Est-ce que Al a retrouvé ses chaussures ?"**, désolée de ne pas en faire de même, mais je trouve plus facile pour moi pour le moment de m'occuper d'une traduction à la fois, et comme celle-ci n'est pas trop longue... En tout cas, je vous laisse apprécier et commenter ce chapitre. ;D A la prochaine !

* * *

_Mardi 17 Novembre, au déjeuner_

Roxanne ne plaisantait pas ce matin. Les deux premiers cours de la journée, deux heures de métamorphose et deux heures de potions sont à présent terminées et nous sommes assis dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Et tout le monde regarde dans notre direction, murmurant et nous désignant, enfin principalement Alice. C'est dingue, si vous voulez mon avis. Roxanne est en train de parler de quelque chose, peut-être devrais-je l'écouter…

« Et là, ces deux filles de cinquième année s'approchent. L'une d'elles voulait savoir si tu avais un beau corps, James, et l'autre a demandé à Alice si c'est vrai que tu as un tatouage sur la poitrine. » Elle roule les yeux et grogne : « Comme si tu avais un hippogriffe sur la poitrine ! »

« C'est un Magyar à pointes. » lâche Alice, et tout de suite après, ses yeux s'agrandissent et ses mains viennent couvrir sa bouche. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et d'arquer les sourcils. Elle l'a remarqué alors ? Je suppose que finalement, elle n'était pas si terrifiée que ça ce matin. Je sens comme ma poitrine se gonfler, mais je me retiens de le faire. Fred et Roxanne fixent Alice, puis moi.

« Désolée, qu'as-tu dit, Alice ? » veut savoir Roxanne. Fred me regarde avec excitation.

« Pas possible ! Mec, ne me dis pas que tu as pas ce tatouage et que tu ne m'en as rien dit ? » J'hausse simplement les épaules et regarde furtivement Alice. Elle est de nouveau en train de rougir. J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude. Je leur adresse un sourire à tous les trois. Fred et Roxanne sont toujours en train de me fixer, leur regard débordant d'interrogations, mais je ne dis rien (Fred vient juste de me dire de ne pas le faire, vous voyez…). Roxanne me tape au bras.

« James, vas-tu répondre ? » Je lève mes mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

« OK, OK, violente petite créature. Alice a raison. » Puis je continue de manger, sachant parfaitement que je suis en train de les mener en bateau. J'aime ça. Maintenant, Fred me donne un coup à l'épaule.

« Eh bien, éclaire notre lanterne, cher cousin, ou devons-nous te torturer pour que tu craques ? » Il a même arrêté de manger. Je me penche alors juste un petit peu en avant et les autres en font de même.

« Ecoutez, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel, OK ? Papa et moi étions dans le Londres Moldu un jour, pendant les vacances d'été, et nous sommes passés devant un tatoueur. Il sait que j'en voulais un depuis des années donc lorsque je me suis arrêté pour regarder à travers la vitrine, il m'a demandé si nous devions entrer à l'intérieur. Il m'a dit que si je voulais vraiment un tatouage, il était d'accord, du moment que j'y avais bien réfléchi et que je ne le regretterais pas plus tard. Donc je me suis fait faire un Magyar à pointes. Je pense qu'il était fier de moi lorsque je lui ai dit ce que je voulais. » Alice souriait. Fred et Roxanne semblaient choqués.

« Tonton Harry t'a laissé te faire tatouer ? Tu es sérieux ? Tante Ginny le sait ? » Fred était en train de babiller, si vous voulez mon avis.

« Oui, il m'a donné son accord. Je pense qu'il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'en aurais eu un, avec ou sans son accord, donc il a fait en sorte que j'en ai un fait correctement. Oui, je suis Sirius, c'est mon deuxième prénom, et non, Maman ne le sait pas encore mais je pense qu'elle le saura un jour ou l'autre. »

« Waouh ! » Fred est impressionné, surtout par mon père, je pense, et je comprends tout à fait. Papa est cool. En plus d'avoir vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, il est aussi le meilleur père que l'on puisse avoir, alors qu'il n'a même pas eu droit à un modèle sur lequel s'appuyer, si vous ne tenez pas compte de Grand-père. Je regarde l'heure.

« Nous avons Sortilèges dans dix minutes donc nous ferions mieux d'y aller. » Tous les quatre nous levons et quittons la Grande Salle. Fred et Roxanne marchent côte à côte devant Alice et moi, parlant tout bas, et je ne peux m'en empêcher de le faire. Je me rapproche alors d'Alice et mets mon bras autour de ses épaules. Elle tourne sa tête vers moi, un sourire effleurant ses lèvres, et mets son bras autour de ma taille en retour. Pendant un moment, j'oublie ce que je voulais dire et mon estomac se contracte une seconde. Bon sang, elle est si jolie ! Elle casse de sa propre initiative l'enchantement une nouvelle fois.

« Alors James Potter, quoi de beau ? » Je lui adresse un petit sourire suffisant.

« Ohh, que du vieux, Alice Londubat, excepté le fait que je pense que peut-être la Préfète-en-chef me matte. » Ses joues rougissent de nouveau et elle se dégage de moi pour me taper au bras. Je lui adresse un grand sourire sournois. Elle me tire la langue et vient prendre Roxanne par le bras. Elle l'emmène de force loin de Fred et moi.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait, James ? » veut savoir Fred alors qu'il marche à mes côtés.

« Je n'ai rien fait, mon cher acolyte. Je pense juste que Mademoiselle Londubat a apprécié ce qu'elle a vu ce matin, c'est tout. » Il hoche la tête, un large sourire illuminant son visage. Nous sommes arrivés à la salle de cours. Juste avant de rentrer, Fred me demande d'une manière qui se veut innocente :

« Et toi, mon cher Préfet-en-Chef, as-tu apprécié ce que tu as vu ? » Heureusement pour moi, je dois laisser cette question sans réponse car Flitwick commence son cours à cet instant.

* * *

** _Motivez les auteurs, commentez- Fidélisez vos lecteurs, répondez ! _** (messages des adhérents au **FIC**)


	4. Chapitre 4

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **vandalen39, _"_****Potter Problems**", que j'ai trouvé chou, et comme James Sirius est mon petit chouchou... Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, j'emprunte juste l'univers de Rowling pour un peu de divertissement.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Je suis sincèrement désolée de l'attente, mais j'ai eu des semaines assez chargées depuis la dernière publication, et je préférais être vraiment libérée pour me consacrer à la traduction de ce chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ceci est officiellement le dernier chapitre de la fanfiction. Il reste un épilogue que je mettrai au plus vite pendant les vacances. Ensuite, je vous invite, à la fin de la publication de cette histoire, à lire mes autres publications, dont une est aussi sur **James Sirius **lors de sa première année à **Poudlard**.

Sinon, il y a aussi quelque chose que j'aimerais vous faire part : **vandalen39**, l'auteur originel de cette fanfiction, a publié une autre fanfiction, la même histoire mais du point de vue d'**Alice**. Elle se nomme **"Alice Longbottom II and her Potter Problems"**. Personnellement, j'ai préféré **"Potter Problems"** - d'où mon envie de la traduire - mais si vous êtes tentés de la lire et que vous voulez la lire en français, je songerais à la traduire également. Donnez votre avis sur le sujet.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

_Mardi 17 Novembre, au soir_

J'ai toujours ce problème. Me voici, assis dans la salle commune des Préfets en face de la cheminée de nouveau, et j'ai finalement constaté une chose. Je ne pense pas que mes sentiments pour Alice vont disparaître du jour au lendemain. A vrai dire, ça devient de pire en pire.

Vous voyez, un des gars de Serdaigle est venu me voir plus tôt dans la journée. Il voulait savoir si Alice était belle à voir derrière tous ses vêtements. Vous arrivez à le croire, vous ! Je me suis vraiment énervé sur le coup et je l'ai réprimandé. Si Alice ne veut pas s'exhiber devant toute l'école, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais celui qui parlerait de son physique. J'ai failli lui donner une retenue mais je me suis arrêté juste à temps, avant que les mots ne sortent de ma bouche. Je pense que ça aurait été légèrement hors de propos, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

Ensuite plus tard dans la journée, j'ai vu Alice parler à Sam Dubois, le capitaine de Gryffondor. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je l'ai toujours considéré comme une de mes bonnes connaissances, vous savez, quelqu'un qui est aussi obsédé par le Quidditch que moi (et parfois plus encore – je sais, c'est dingue, n'est-ce pas ?)

Ils se tenaient dans un couloir vide de monde, assez proches l'un de l'autre devrais-je ajouter, et ils parlaient. Je jure avoir vu Sam examiner Alice alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi en entendant le bruit de mes pas sur le sol de pierre. Ca m'attriste de le dire mais moi, James Sirius Potter, le mec le plus canon de Poudlard, j'étais jaloux de Sam Dubois à cet instant précis. Vous n'êtes normalement pas jaloux d'un mec si la fille en question est juste une de vos amies. Non non. Je ne sais même pas ce que je leur ai dit, mais je suis sûr d'être parti aussi vite que possible pour ne rien faire de stupide. Comme repenser à ça et éloigner de force Alice loin de lui comme un homme des cavernes.

Je grogne et frotte mes yeux. C'est tout simplement stupide, tout ça. Les femmes – elles te causent toujours des ennuis, et maintenant Alice m'a réduit à l'état d'homme de Neandertal. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé et ferme les yeux. Peut-être que tout ceci partira si je n'y pense plus. J'entends le portrait s'ouvrir. Non, bien sûr que non, je ne peux pas être seul deux minutes. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens Alice s'asseoir à côté de moi dans le canapé. Son parfum de jasmin parvient à mes narines (je le sais parce qu'on partage la même salle de bains, sinon je ne le saurais pas, D'ACCORD !) Je ne dis rien. Après un moment, c'est Alice qui brise le silence.

« Bon James Potter, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, » demande-t-elle en saisissant ma main. C'est Alice Londubat pour vous – douce, gentille, bienveillante. Elle sait qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas lorsque je ne dis pas un mot. (Je suis d'ordinaire très bavard, c'est même très difficile de m'arrêter parfois). Je me tourne vers elle et scrute les lignes de son visage. Sa tête est tournée vers moi et ses yeux me fixent, attentifs. Elle serre ma main comme pour m'encourager. Je pousse un soupir.

« Je t'ai vue parler à Sam aujourd'hui. » dis-je finalement. Elle acquiesce.

« Oui, je sais. »

« Vous deux semblez être de très bons amis. » Elle hausse les épaules comme s'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

« Oui, eh bien, je suppose que nous le sommes. Sam est sympa. » Je recherche dans son regard s'il y a plus que ça.

« Tu l'aimes bien ? » je lâche, et immédiatement après l'avoir dit, je veux me frapper d'avoir été aussi direct. Je grogne dans ma tête. Bien joué, James Potter. Comporte-toi comme un pauvre petit mec en mal d'amour. Je suis SÛR qu'elle va te répondre ! (Je suis sarcastique là si vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué !) Alice ne sourit même pas elle se tourne juste complètement vers moi.

« En ami – oui, mais rien de plus. » Je hoche la tête, au moins une bonne chose. Aucun de nous ne dit quoique ce soit les quelques secondes qui suivent, puis elle me demande :

« Pourquoi cette question, James ? » Oh merde, elle veut savoir pourquoi. Je peux paniquer maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Ses yeux sont toujours posés sur moi ils ont toujours cette lueur d'intrigue mais semblent aussi avoir une lueur de curiosité.

« C'est juste que – pour savoir, tu sais ? » Je m'humilie en mon for intérieur à ma réponse. Stupide James. Pas aussi bien détachée que ça, ta réponse. Alice laisse sa main attraper la mèche rebelle de ma frange. Je ne peux détacher mon regard d'elle, comme hypnotisé.

« Parce que si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien que je te connais, je penserais que tu es jaloux, James Potter. » Je déglutis difficilement. Ah, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'échappatoires cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? Je soutiens son regard et murmure :

« Eh bien, peut-être que je le suis. » Alice me regarde un peu confuse et – pleine d'espoir ? Non, je dois rêver. (Arrête ça James c'est juste ton cœur en mal d'amour qui te fait dérailler.)

« Mais pourquoi ? Il est l'un de mes amis, tout comme toi. » Maintenant je dois détourner mon visage d'elle. Le feu dans la cheminée est en train de mourir. Bientôt il ne restera plus que cendres. Elle est toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse, alors je prends une grande inspiration.

« Eh bien, peut-être que je veux être plus que ton ami. » Je m'entends prononcer ces mots à voix haute, n'y croyant pas trop. Maintenant c'est enfin sorti, je suppose. Je sens la rougeur s'installer sur mes joues et je sais que mes oreilles sont un peu rouges. Super, c'est juste super, merci beaucoup, satanés gênes Weasley. Elle ne dit rien du tout, donc je risque un regard vers elle. Elle sourit et ses yeux scintillent.

« Enfin ! James Potter, c'est après tout ce temps que tu te décides enfin. Je pensais que j'allais t'attendre encore longtemps. » Et là, elle entoure mes joues de ses mains et m'embrasse ! Ma douce, merveilleuse et géniale Alice est en train de m'embrasser et je pense que ce serait inconvenant que de ne pas lui rendre son baiser, et donc j'ai répondu à son baiser.

* * *

_Mercredi 18 Novembre, attendant Alice pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner_

Je suis assis sur le canapé, attendant qu'Alice descende. Je me sens sourire constamment et je dois probablement avoir l'air idiot – à me tenir là, souriant comme un niais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Etre amoureux d'Alice Londubat vous rend ainsi. Je repense à la veille. Elle m'a avoué être amoureuse de moi depuis six mois et qu'elle attendait que je la considère comme plus qu'une simple amie. C'est finalement une bonne chose, ce que j'ai fait.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et elle s'approche de moi. Elle sourit et je lui rends son sourire pendant que je prends sa main et la rapproche de moi. Elle semble un peu timide, comme si elle ne sait pas trop quoi faire, je crois.

« Salut, » elle me murmure, me fixant derrière ses cils. Ses longs cheveux sont relâchés sur ses épaules et je ne peux résister à l'envie de laisser courir mes doigts dans sa chevelure. Puis je prends son visage dans mes mains et l'entraîne dans un baiser. (C'est incroyable comme on peut devenir accro aussi rapidement à ce genre de choses.)

Après un instant (sous entendu : lorsque le manque d'oxygène ne peut être plus longtemps ignoré) nous nous séparons et elle rayonne tout simplement à mes yeux. Je ne peux pas y résister, je la soulève du sol et la fait tourner, tous les deux ayant un sourire béat aux lèvres comme deux idiots. Eventuellement après cela, nous devons prendre nos affaires et quitter le dortoir. Alors que nous marchons en direction du hall d'entrée pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner, je sens que quelque chose tracasse Alice, alors naturellement je le lui demande. Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, mais soudainement elle lâche :

« Comment suis-je censée agir ? Que vont dire les autres ? Et s'ils me détestent pour être ta petite amie ? » Elle semble assez nerveuse et adorable à la fois que je me sens obligé de détendre l'atmosphère un peu.

« Donc tu es ma petite amie alors ? » Je suppose que c'était la mauvaise réponse à sa question car tout aussi soudainement, elle me pousse et essaye de me faire mal en même temps (d'ailleurs, n'essayez pas de faire ça : ce sont deux choses complètement opposées, donc ça ne marchera pas). Elle a malgré tout un grand sourire donc ses intentions n'étaient pas vraiment sérieuses. Je me moque alors d'elle pendant que j'essaye de me défendre contre ses si violentes mains. Je saisis ma chance d'avoir un baiser furtif même mais je suppose que ça aussi, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

« Arrête ça, idiot. » Je lui réponds par un large sourire. Alors ses yeux deviennent deux fentes étroites et elle me lance un de ces regards qui veulent tout dire en pointant sa baguette vers moi.

« Je courrais si j'étais toi » Et en mec particulièrement intelligent, je suis son conseil. J'ai réussi à éviter ses sorts, même l'un d'entre eux qui est passé à ça de ma tête. Bien sûr, nous avons dû ralentir un peu le rythme tous les deux, car courir et rigoler en même temps est un peu difficile à force. Lorsque nous nous arrêtons enfin, nous sommes arrivés, sans faire gaffe, au hall d'entrée et je crois que nous venons de le remarquer que maintenant.

« Oh, nous y sommes, » marmonne Alice avec une esquisse de sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux pétillent de joie et ses cheveux semblent un peu ébouriffés, et j'adore tout simplement. De manière impulsive, je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse. Je jure que c'était à la base qu'un baiser furtif, c'était vraiment mon intention, mais Alice y a répondu et – oui, vous voyez le tableau. Elle devrait porter un panneau signalant : NE M'EMBRASSE PAS, SINON TU EN SERAS ACCRO.

Au fond de ma tête, je remarque le silence qui s'installe autour de nous. Puis les murmures apparaissent, les ricanements et les sifflements aussi. Alice se retire soudainement et regarde autour d'elle. Et vient alors le rouge aux joues et je vais vous dire, ça rendrait fier un Weasley ! Je lui adresse un simple sourire sournois. Elle essaye vainement de me blesser puis décide de cacher son visage derrière mon torse. Je l'enlace. Oui les mecs, cette charmante demoiselle est prise.

Je conduis Alice à la table des Gryffondors où Fred et Roxanne y sont assis avec le même sourire suffisant sur le visage. Bon, j'ai faim donc je commence à manger, mais Alice se contente de prendre juste quelques fruits et une tartine de pain qu'elle met dans son sac. Roxanne décide alors de briser le silence :

« Alors vous deux, vous êtes ensemble ? » demande-t-elle avec un sourire sournois.

« Ouais, » je réponds avant de manger un peu de mon pancake. Alice se contente de sourire et d'hocher de la tête. Je pense qu'elle est encore un peu embarrassée du baiser-devant-toute-l'école, mais – hé – elle devra se faire à cette idée. Elle se lève de sa place et Roxanne la rejoint aussitôt, et elle lui adresse ses prochaines paroles :

« Oui, on sort ensemble. Ca a prit pas mal de temps mais j'ai finalement réussi à attirer l'attention du Préfet en Chef. Je suppose qu'il a dû voir quelque chose qui lui a beaucoup plus hier, non ? » Elle m'embrasse ensuite sur la joue, prend le bras de Roxanne et elles partent en cours en ricanant. Et je suis juste abasourdi tandis que Fred rit à gorge déployée. Cette petite chipie, elle l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sûr ! Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, malgré tout, même si j'ai probablement l'air idiot.

* * *

** _Motivez les auteurs, commentez- Fidélisez vos lecteurs, répondez ! _** (messages des adhérents au **FIC**)


	5. Chapitre 5

**Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction HP de** **vandalen39, _"_****Potter Problems**", que j'ai trouvé chou, et comme James Sirius est mon petit chouchou... Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, j'emprunte juste l'univers de Rowling pour un peu de divertissement.**

**Mot de la traductrice : **Je suis fière de vous présenter, en ce mercredi 29 décembre, 2 jours avant le réveillon et la nouvelle année, et triste à la fois, l'épilogue de **"Problèmes de Potter".** - vous avez remarqué le temps que j'ai mis pour annoncer l'épilogue ? ^^ - J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents chapitres et qu'il vous laissera une bonne impression. J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu, et j'ose espérer qu'elle vous donne au moins l'envie de lire d'autres fanfictions sur **James Sirius **et sur la **Nouvelle Génération. **

Pour terminer,j'aimerais vous annoncer que très prochainement, une nouvelle traduction verra le jour. Vous vous souvenez que je vous avais parlés dans le chapitre précédent d'une fanfiction présentant la même histoire que **"Problèmes de Potter"** mais du point de vue d'**Alice Londubat II **? Eh bien, sa traduction verra le jour finalement, et ce ne sera pas _une_ traductrice qui s'en occupera, mais _deux _: **Kailyn Lily Potter** et moi-même. Elle sera très certainement publiée sur son compte, mais ce sera un partenariat.

D'ici là, si vous êtes en soif de lecture, il y a toujours toutes les histoires proposées sur mon profil. ;)

Et je terminerai mon dernier message d'ouverture de chapitre sur ceci : grand merci encore à **vandalen39** - si elle passe par là - de m'avoir autorisée à traduire son petit chef d'oeuvre. :)

* * *

_Epilogue_

Parfois, je me dis qu'Alice aurait dû être à Serpentard – elle peut se montrer parfois très sournoise. Les meilleures blagues que nous avons faites, Fred, Roxanne et moi, étaient celles où Alice nous aidait, de telle sorte qu'on ne se faisait jamais attraper dans ces cas-là. Cette fille connaît bien sûr un tas de sortilèges, tous différents les uns des autres, et certains sont même terrifiants ! De plus, elle a fait preuve de beaucoup de ruse pour que je la remarque. On ne se serait jamais douté que derrière son image de petite fille sage et parfaite, elle pouvait être un peu Serpentarde – mais des fois, elle l'est vraiment. Pourquoi je dis tout ça ? Eh bien, écoutez juste ce qui va suivre :

Nous voici sur la plate-forme 9 ¾. Ce sont les vacances de Noël et nous venons de quitter le Poudlard Express. C'est le chaos partout. Les plus jeunes étudiants courent partout, essayant de trouver leur famille dans le tas des autres milliers d'étudiants, cages à oiseaux, bagages, sacs, parents, proches… Je pense que vous avez le tableau. Ils devraient se mettre d'accord avec leurs parents sur un lieu de rendez-vous, c'est ce que ma famille fait et ça marche très bien.

Je suis en chemin pour retrouver ma famille. Ma main tient fermement celle d'Alice pour que nous ne soyons pas séparés. Elle vient à la maison ce soir et jusqu'à demain midi avant de rentrer chez elle retrouver Professeur Londu – je veux dire Neville et Hannah (je m'embrouille toujours avec les noms en période de vacances).

Je pense qu'elle est un peu nerveuse parce que sa prise sur ma main est très forte. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs : elle connaît mes parents depuis toujours donc pour quelle raison devrait-elle être nerveuse ? Ils ne sont pas si effrayants que ça, vous savez ? Tout ce que mon père a fait est de défier Voldemort et… (OK, OK, oubliez, le sarcasme ne m'est d'aucune aide sur ce coup-là).

J'arrive à voir à présent mes parents. Ils se tiennent l'un contre l'autre, se parlant. Le bras de Papa entoure les épaules de Maman et ses bras à elle encerclent sa taille tandis que sa tête repose sur son torse. Ils sourient tous les deux, ayant l'air aussi amoureux qu'un jeune couple alors que cela fait des années qu'ils sont mariés. Je trouve ça super. J'espère que ce sera le cas pour moi aussi un jour, si je ne l'ai pas déjà. Je m'arrête et regarde Alice, réfléchissant… Je crois que je devrais l'embrasser convenablement avant que nous ne soyons à la maison. Qui sait si nous aurons droit à un peu d'intimité ? Alors je l'embrasse. (Je sais, je sais, c'est bon, c'est bon ! Moi, James Sirius Potter, je suis un sentimental désespéré, mais si vous le dîtes à quelqu'un, je nierai tout et personne ne vous croira !)

Alice est un peu surprise mais accepte néanmoins le baiser, et pendant un court instant, nous appréciions tous deux ce moment. Puis nous recommençons à marcher vers Maman et Papa. Je remarque qu'Albus et Lily sont déjà avec eux. Oh non, ils n'auraient pas pu s'arrêter faire la bise à quelqu'un ? (Pas en ce qui concerne Lily, elle est ma petite sœur, vous savez !)

A présent, Maman nous a vus et nous fait signe. Je lui fais signe de ma main droite en retour, comme Alice est en train de me compresser la gauche. Mince alors, elle a de la force… ce n'est pas comme si Maman et Papa ne savaient rien sur nous deux, vu que Lily leur a écrit et le leur a dit – sale petite fouineuse. Bien sûr que ça a entraîné Maman à m'écrire pour me demander les détails, mais lorsque je lui ai juste répondue – _Oui, je sors avec Alice _– elle a réécrit à Lily et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elles ont fait les commères derrière mon dos. Eh bien, nous y sommes.

« Salut Maman, salut Papa. » J'accepte une étreinte de chacun d'eux. Maman m'aurait tué si je ne l'avais pas fait, et puis c'est assez agréable. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis cet été et j'aime mes parents. Puis Maman serre Alice dans ses bras et lui sourit. Je remarque que ça détend aussitôt Alice qui sourit à son tour. Bien joué, Maman !

« Bonjour Ginny, bonjour Harry, » les salue Alice. Sans autre signe avant-coureur, Maman prend le bras d'Alice et de Lily et commence à parler :

« Bonjour Alice. Eh bien, je te souhaite officiellement la bienvenue dans la famille Potter. Lily et moi sommes très heureuses de t'avoir parmi nous, nous étions en infériorité numérique depuis bien trop longtemps. Je suis sûre que tu peux nous dire pleins de choses embarrassantes sur James que nous ne savons pas. » Ensuite Maman tourne sa tête vers moi et m'adresse un petit sourire suffisant et sournois. Je lui tire pour simple réponse la langue.

« En retour, nous te parlerons de tous les moments gênants du passé de James, te montrerons des photos de lui dans une couche et de la fois où il a décidé d'uriner son prénom dans la neige, un hiver. » Je ne fais que rester stoïque, la fixant bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? Pourquoi ma mère me tourne le dos, à moi, son propre fils ? (Non pas que je suis désolé pour le coup de pisser mon nom dans la neige ou autre chose, n'importe lequel garçon devrait essayer de faire ça une fois au moins dans sa vie. Et puis aussi, j'ai l'air absolument adorable à deux ans dans une couche.) Je regarde mon père qui est en train d'essayer de cacher un sourire naissant derrière sa main.

Ohh, j'ai compris… Maman prend sa revanche sur les milliers de fois où je lui ai fait une farce. Eh bien, dommage pour elle, je ne vais être embarrassé pour quoi que ce soit de ce qu'elle dira à Alice. J'étais un gosse après tout, les gosses font des choses bizarres. Elle ne me fera jamais rougir, non non, je ne suis pas aussi timide que ça et je ne rougis pas. Alice est radieuse.

« Vous savez quoi, Ginny ? Tout ça a l'air merveilleux. Est-ce que James vous a parlés de la fois où une farce a mal tourné et s'est retournée contre lui en Métamorphose, le laissant ainsi presque nu devant le professeur McGonagall à la fin du cours ? » QUOI ! Je crois que ma bouche a touché le sol et je crois que je suis en train de rougir. Je ne pensais pas du tout que quelqu'un aurait été témoin de ça !… Maman m'adresse un sourire victorieux et entraîne Lily et Alice à sa suite en répondant :

« Non non, il ne l'a certainement pas fait, mais nous aimerions beaucoup en savoir plus ! » Je suis sidéré. Je crois entendre Albus pouffer de rire tandis que Papa me donne une claque dans le dos en rigolant. Maman vient juste de s'emparer de ma petite copine et a réussi à la retourner contre moi ! Alice – tu n'es qu'une traîtresse ! Super, c'est tout bonnement génial !

Alice Londubat, la-fausse-Serdaigle, va finir par me tuer un de ces jours, je vous jure. Elle est la seule qui arrive à me faire rougir et ça vous parle ? Je crois que je l'épouserai un jour.

FIN

* * *

** _Motivez les auteurs, commentez- Fidélisez vos lecteurs, répondez ! _** (messages des adhérents au **FIC**)


End file.
